dawn
by GinevraPutri
Summary: —di matanya, di retina fajar, pagi itu aku melihatmu. Seperti mekar sakura yang membeku dalam keping es. [sasusaku. oneshot.]


Pagi itu sedingin es. Sedingin percik yang meluncur turun mengenai bahu, sedingin tatapan lampu jalan yang membayang di genangan air. Langit tidak mau membiru, lebih mirip abu-abu pekat, dan bulan masih terjaga dengan keras kepala. Ada sinar samar-samar yang mengintip dari balik kabut, ada sinar terang tidak tahu diri yang menyorot dari lampu mobil pekerja pagi.

Kadang fajar membuka mata terlalu lama.

Dan di matanya, di retina fajar, pagi itu aku melihatmu. Tergesa-gesa dalam seragam putih dan rok kelewat pendek yang lusuh. Pagi itu aku melihatmu. Sibuk membetulkan rambut yang disibak semena-mena oleh angin bersama kerutan panjang di kening. Pagi itu aku melihatmu. Seperti mekar sakura yang membeku dalam keping es.

 _And it's always you and me,_

 _against the world._

Seperti namamu dan caramu menggenggam tanganku. Seperti hatimu yang sisi-sisinya berdarah. Seperti bibirmu di bibirku.

 _But it's okay, isn't it?_

 _You're okay._

 _I'm okay._

Sakura.. fajar ini aku melihatmu _lagi_.

.

 **[dawn]**

GinevraPutri

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

. _._

 _You know what?_

 _Stay._

.

Seperti pagi itu yang masih terasa sedingin es.

Kamu baru menyadari kehadiranku semenit selepasnya. Kamu menyapa, dan tertawa karena balasanku terlalu kaku. Terlalu _dingin_.

Seperti pagi itu, Sakura, asal kamu tahu saja.

Kamu mengusap lengan, menyuarakan gemeletuk gigimu dengan keluhan. _Udara sedang dingin, ya?_

Terlalu bodoh untuk meninggalkan _sweater_ dalam lemari.

Pagi itu aku mendekat. Pagi itu aku tidak bicara padamu. Pagi itu aku hanya menarikmu ke dalam pelukan.

Aku tidak mau kamu membeku.

Sekalipun di pagi sedingin es yang begitu tenang dan menenangkan ini, tipikal suasana favoritku yang menusuk-nusuk tulang, aku tidak mau kamu membeku.

Dan di pagi sedingin es yang sama, kamu menangis.

Aku tahu. Aku tahu.

Orang tuamu bertengkar lagi. Mereka selalu bertengkar.

Aku tahu, Sakura.

Kamu keluar pagi-pagi bukan untuk membekukan diri. Kamu kabur, kabur dari serpih-serpih piring pecah di dapur. Kabur dari raungan benci dua arah. Kabur dari sakit yang menyakiti, kabur dari duniamu, kabur _kepadaku._

Di pagi sedingin es ini, Sakura, aku ingin melindungimu.

Jemariku bergerak di atas helai-helai merah mudamu yang _selalu_ hangat. Bahkan di sini, kamu selalu jadi matahari. Untuk semua orang, untuk dunia yang ingin kamu tinggalkan.

 _Aku ingin mati, Sasuke._

Aku tahu. Aku tahu.

Cengkeramanmu di punggungku mengerat. Aku rasa sakit itu ikut menular ke rongga dadaku, mematahkan tulang-tulang rusuk, meremukkan serat-serat paru-paru.

Seperti kamu, di pagi sedingin es itu, aku ingin sekali menangis.

Aku ingin sekali mati, Sakura.

 _Ibumu baik-baik saja?_

Rumahku bukan rumah, sama sepertimu. Kamu tahu itu, kan? Orang tua dengan lidah tajam dan pikiran tidak sinkron bukan masalahku, tapi syukurlah ayah minggat dan ibu sekarat juga bukan masalahmu.

Tentu saja aku jauh lebih kesakitan, tapi kamu tidak perlu tahu. Biar aku yang merentang sayap, biar aku yang mencari obat, jadi tinggalah sebentar lagi.

 _Tolong aku, jangan mati._

Seperti kamu, yang memelukku dengan segala curah-curah hati, aku juga tidak mau sendiri.

Aku tidak akan menangis, tidak akan mati, tidak akan berlari kabur.

Aku tidak akan menghambur ke pelukan seseorang untuk menemukan hidup, untuk menemukan arti napas dan detak.

 _Sasuke, kenapa dunia tidak berpihak pada kita?_

Memangnya, Sakura, kenapa dunia harus berpihak pada kita?

 _Aku ingin hidup seperti manusia lain._

Seperti fiktif dalam roman yang kau curi di toko buku bekas itu, maksudmu?

 _Aku tidak mau hidup kalau terus-terusan dimusuhi duniaku sendiri._

Sakura, berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu? Dunia itu bukan _aku._ Bukan aku yang akan selalu berada dipihakmu, merengkuhmu, mengecupmu, mendengarkan tangisanmu, menghapuskan isak-isakmu.

Bukan aku yang akan selalu dan selamanya mencintaimu.

 _Sasuke, aku mau pergi._

Aku tahu. Aku tahu.

 _Ke tempat dunia tidak bisa menemukanku dan menyakitiku lagi._

Aku juga. Aku juga.

 _Adakah tempat seperti itu?_

Lalu aku menjawab, seperti maumu, selalu seperti yang kamu inginkan, berbisik dan tersenyum tanpa beban—

Terlampau ringan, aku mencium puncak kepalamu.

 _Tentu saja ada. Suatu saat nanti, kita akan pergi ke sana._

Tidak sekarang, karena aku tidak mau sendiri. Tidak sekarang, karena aku adalah bajingan egois yang menghendaki kamu terus menderita, terus kesakitan, terus kabur _kepadaku._

Karena aku begitu ketakutan akan kehilanganmu.

 _Cuma kamu yang mau ada di pihakku. Cuma kamu yang mau bersamaku melawan dunia._

Aku tahu. Aku tahu.

 _Dunia itu.. jahat. Kamu.. satu-satunya yang baik, Sasuke._

Aku tahu, Sakura.

Karena kamu juga satu-satunya yang bisa kuperlakukan dengan baik di tengah kejahatan dunia ini. Pada kita, padaku, padamu.

"Omong-omong, kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah."

Kamu menggeliat dan melempar ulas kurva pada pucuk bibir. Bibir yang perlu jinjitan tumit untuk mengecupku dan merah pipi mirip bulan di balik kabut yang perlahan menghilang.

"Apa aku kelihatan habis menangis?"

Kantung matamu sangat besar dan hitam. Pipimu terlalu basah untuk hujan. Aku harap gerimis akan menutupinya sebelum kita sampai nanti di sekolah.

"Tidak. Kamu cantik, seperti biasanya."

Aku mau kamu bertahan, Sakura. Aku mau kamu hidup untuk kupeluk, aku mau kamu hidup untuk menerima jumput-jumput hipokritikal dari celah rahangku, aku mau kamu hidup untuk kukecup, untuk kuantar ke kelasmu yang jauhnya luar biasa di sayap barat gedung yang cahayanya redup.

"Pasti bohong."

Memang. Tapi tak masalah karena sekarang kamu berusaha menyembunyikan senyum dan ronamu malu-malu.

Siapa peduli soal kantung mata dan jejak tangis?

Mungkin orang-orang akan membicarakanmu dan kakak kelas akan sibuk menggunjingmu— tapi semuanya baik-baik saja.

Ada _aku_ kalau-kalau kamu menangis pulang sekolah nanti.

Saat itu mungkin udara tidak ada sedingin ini dan aku tidak akan punya alibi untuk memelukmu lagi.

Saat itu mungkin kamu berkata kamu ingin mati lagi.

Dan aku akan memintamu untuk berhenti dalam hati.

Dan aku akan terus mengalihkan perhatianmu, supaya kamu tidak mati, tidak sekarang— karena, Sakura, kalau kamu pergi, siapa yang harus kulindungi?

Siapa yang harus kupeluk pagi-pagi buta dan kuhalangi untuk bunuh diri?

Kalau bukan kamu, lalu siapa, Sakura, yang harus kucintai?

"Sasuke, apa tidak apa-apa kita seperti ini? Maksudku, bangun dan berlari pagi-pagi ke luar rumah, kemudian kembali mengeluh untuk masalah yang sama setiap harinya? Apa tidak apa-apa menyalahkan dunia untuk semua kesialan yang terjadi dalam hidup kita?"

Kamu ingin aku menjawab apa lagi, Sakura? Faktanya, dunia memang tidak adil dan kita cuma bisa terima. Kita cuma bisa hidup, meraba-raba nadi yang berkarat dan bertanya-tanya kapan fajar ini akan berakhir.

Kemudian diganti senja.

Aku _juga_ ingin mati.

Tapi toh aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa." Lalu aku akan mengalungkan lengan di pundakmu, dan kita akan berjalan ke sekolah seperti tidak ada yang terjadi— "Tidak semua hal baik-baik saja dan kita boleh menangis karenanya."

"Pulang nanti kita mampir ke apotek, ya? Aku sudah menyisihkan cukup uang untuk membeli obat ibumu."

Tidak ada gunanya menolak. Kamu tahu aku tidak akan meminjam bahumu untuk mengisak, jadi kamu memutuskan membantuku dengan sesuatu yang lebih nyata sekaligus fana.

" _Thanks_."

Mungkin ada baiknya kita merasa kesakitan, Sakura. Karena tanpa adanya sakit, kita tak akan bisa saling menyembuhkan.

 _Sasuke, aku ingin terbang._

Kamu menyandarkan kepalamu ke dadaku, sepanjang debu-debu sol sepatu di aspal mengecap, siap untuk memulai hari sementara fajar berangsur-angsur pudar, dan aku mendengarmu membalas dengan begitu tulus—

"Kamu satu-satunya yang kupunya. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain menolongmu?"

 _Sasuke, aku ingin terbang ke tempat yang jauh._

"Mencintaiku, mungkin?"

Kamu tertawa. Matahari meledak.

"Aku mencintaimu, kok."

 _Aku juga._

Jadi biar saja kita bangun untuk rasa sakit yang sama dan kepengecutan tiap kali kabur dari tempat tidur.

 _Sasuke, ayo kita terbang bersama-sama._

Asal untuk cinta, sebagai satu-satunya amunisi melawan dunia, kenapa tidak?

 **fin.**

a/n: sudah lama sejak terakhir kali main ke sini ya, hihi. apa kabar, kalian? masih sayang sasusaku? soalnya saya iya lol. kangen sama mereka. _anyway_ fik pertama tahun ini. semoga yang selanjutnya lancar juga. _thanks for ur supports_! :)


End file.
